Saengil Chukkae Hamnida
by coupleYEWOOK
Summary: menyambut ulang tahun Kim Ryeowook yang ke-24, apa persiapan Yesung untuk membuat sebuah pesta kecil untuk namja yang imut ini sekaligus kekasihnya ? ga ada NC soalnya author ga bisa bikin NC    O   " . Saengil chukkae hamnida oppa   -   . Mind Review ?


**Title** : Saengil chukkae hamnida

**Pairing** : Ye

Wook ( slight, Kyu-Min , Hae-Hyuk, Hee-Teuk )

**Other** : Kim Hye Rin

**Genre** : Yaoi ( boy x boy ), Romance & Happy , Hurt

**Rating** : PG-15

**Summary** : menyambut ulang tahun Kim Ryeowook yang ke-24, apa persiapan Yesung untuk membuat sebuah pesta kecil untuk namja yang imut ini sekaligus kekasihnya ? ga ada limun soalnya author ga bisa bikin NC =O=" . Saengil chukkae hamnida oppa~ ^-^

**Desclaimer** : fics ini **SAH** punya **PENULIS** ! kecuali pemain-pemainnya Penulis cuma nyewa nama XDXD

* * *

><p><strong>just<strong>**think****to please****you****?**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Yesung hyung~ ! tunggu !" panggil Ryeowook saat dirinya baru saja mencapai pintu gerbang universitas-nya. Yesung membalikkan badannya, lalu menatap sosok tubuh mungil tengah berlari menghampirinya. Yesung tersenyum tipis….<p>

"ishh~,hhh.. hsshh.. k..kenapa k..kaau m..meninggalkan ..ku sshhh.. hyung~ ?"Ryeowook sedikit terengah-engah sambil mengatur kembali nafas normalnya.

"mian~, aku kira kau tidak ada mata kuliah hari ini."ucap Yesung pendek lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hari ini dia ada mata kuliah pagi, bisa-bisa terlambat sedikit saja Kangin-sonsaengnim akan menyuruhnya untuk keluar.

"yaa~, kau meninggalkan ku lagi hyung~ !"Ryeowook sedikit kesal saat lagi-lagi dirinya harus berjalan untuk menghampiri Yesung yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

'tteeettttt !

"aku ada kuliah pagi , jadi mianhae Ryeowook~aah."dan bersamaan dengan suara bel, Yesung segera berlari terburu-buru meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan bengongnya.

"berubah ?"ucapnya sedikit putus asa sambil terus menatap Yesung yang sudah berlari memasuki gedung kuliah.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu kembali berjalan menuju taman yang terdapat di depan gedung universitas ini. Pagi ini Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak masuk mata kuliah pagi ini , dia sedikit kesal melihat perilaku Yesung yang sudah beberapa hari ini berubah , berubah ? yaa~, berubah bagi Ryeowook yang merasakannya. di mulai saat 3 hari lalu , saat mereka sedang berjalan di toko kemarin. Memang Yesung mengantarnya, menemaninya berkeliling di sekitar toko di pusat myeondong . tapi, Yesung sangat acuh.

'brukk !'

Ryeowook melepar tas-nya lalu mengambil posisi berbaring di rumput taman tersebut, cukup menghilangkan rasa stress-nya untuk menghadapi namja bodoh seperti Yesung. Sesekali di tiupnya poni rambut blode-nya yang sedikit menutupi keningnya.

Suasana taman saat ini sedikit sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa saja yang sedang duduk sambil ada yang berpacaran juga (?) padahal hari masih pagi. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook mendengus kesal saat melihat adegan yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya, sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman . ckckckck… Ryeowook kembali mengingat biasanya sebelum mereka berpisah Yesung selalu mencium keningnya. Tapi, sudah beberapa hari ini pula dia tidak pernah sedikit pun memberikan ciuman. Padahal sudah 8 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan itu, apa Yesung bosan ?

"yaa Ryeowook~aah ?"panggil seseorang, Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit . Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan ke arahnya, dengan sedikit adegan romantis yang dilihatnya. Kyuhyun sempat-sempatnya mencium bibir Sungmin ! dasar magnae pervert !

"yaa~ ! Kyu~ ! sudah kubilang jangan cium aku di tempat umum !"bentak Sungmin saat kini mereka tengah mengambil duduk di rumput taman dekat dengan Ryeowook yang tengah berbaring memperhatikan sepasang kekasih ini. Jangan heran kalau hubungan sesama jenis tersebut terlihat aneh, di sini malah hubungan sesama jenis tersebut lagi tren-tren –nya (?) *namanya juga fics XD.

"hheeh~, mianhae hyung~. aku benar-benar gemas dengan bibir mungilmu itu."Kyuhyun sepertinya tak mau di salahkan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya ketika melihat seringai dari Kyuhyun.

"yaa~ Ryeowook~aah ? kau tidak masuk ?"tanya Sngmin kambali melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang seang berbaring nyaman.

"aniyo ~ ! aku lagi malas !"ucapnya, bisa di tebak bukan dari nada-nadanya yang terdengar sediki kesal dan marah.

"ohh~."dan lagi-lagi sepasang sejoli Kyu-Min hanya ber-ohh tanpa menanyakan apa yang membuat Kim Ryeowook pagi ini bad mood ? yaa~ tentu saja mereka tahu siapa penyebabnya, Yesung ! si namja aneh bin ajaib yang berasal dari planet mars atau saturnus atau mungkin saja dari planet merkurius (?).

….

Hening …

"hyung~ ?"panggil Ryeowook sambil terpejam.

"hmm~, wae Ryeowook~?"tanya Sungmin sambil ikut berbaring di sebelah Ryeowook. Sedang Kyuhyun dia tetap duduk dengan posisi lipatan kakinya sebagai bantal untuk Sungmin.

"enghh~…apa hyung~ tau kalau Yesung hyung~ sedikit berubah ?"tanya Ryeowook sedikit gemetar.

"aku rasa tidak, bukankah dia terlihat seperti biasa-biasa saja ?"Sungmin membalikkan posisinya menghadap Ryeowook yang masih menutup matanya.

"benarkah ? tapi aku merasakannya kalau, kalau Yesung hyung….sepertinya… tidak menyukai ku lagi ?"ucap Ryeowook pelan, Sungmin tersenyum.

"tidak mungkin , aku tau kalau Yesung hyung bukan tipe pembosan dengan kekasihnya. Apalagi dengan namja imut sepertimu."

Ryeowook membuka matanya, lalu menoleh ke arah Sungmin seolah tidak percaya.

"tapi, sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak menghiraukan ku hyung~. Belum lagi dia tidak pernah mengajakku lagi untuk berangkat kuliah, sama seperti pagi hari tadi. Dia meninggalkanku lagi."Ryeowook hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

"mungkin dia sedang banyak tugas kuliah, jadi sedikit waktu pacaran buat kalian harus di tunda dulu."

"yaa~, aku juga sering melihat kalau Yesung hyung~ selalu keluar-masuk dari ruang dosen, mungkin tugas yang di berikan dosen terlalu banyak ?"Kali ini Kyuhyun ikut menimpali perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"a..aku hanya takut saja, takut kalau Yesung hyung~ akan meninggalkan ku." Kedua bola mata hitam tersebut terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca di tambah suara Ryeowook sedikit ingin menangis tertahan.

"sudahlah, kau ambil positifnya saja."

Ryeowook emnganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

…..

**Yesung POV**

Huhh~, susah sekali menghindari Ryeowook. Apalagi di tambah dengan mata hitam-nya yang membuatku semakin gemas ingin menciumnya. Tapi aku tidak boleh luluh. Tidak boleh ! besok bukan kah dia sudah berulang tahun , dan selama 3 hari belakangan ini aku selalu menghindarinya. Pura-pura mengacuhkannya bahkan sedikit bersikap diam. Dan ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mengerjainya

Kalau bukan karena ide dari si magnae evil itu, aku malas untuk melakukannya. Benar-benar tidak tahan lagi ! aargggghhh~ ! sabar Yesung , sabar. Ini untuk terakhir kalinya kau mengikuti apa perkataan si evil pervert tersebut. Besok-besok kau jangan lagi terpengaruh dengan ucapannya. Huhh~, Ryeowook. Mianhae…

Pasti aku membuatmu sedikit merasa bersalah…

**Yesung POV END**

"Yaa~ ! Yesung oppa !"tiba-tiba saja seorang yeoja berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Yesung yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Mata kuliah pagi ini telah berakhir dari sejam yang lalu.

"mmmhh~, wae Hye Rin~aah ?"tanya Yesung, yeoja yang bernama Hye Rin tersebut adalah teman satu kelasnya Ryeowook. Hye Rin segera mengambil bangku kosong yang berada di sampingnya lalu menggesernya menghadap ke meja Yesung.

"Ryeowook oppa tidak masuk."ucapnya pelan karena di ruangan ini mereka tidak hanya berdua, ada beberapa mahasiswa-dan mahasiswi yang masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosen. Membuat kericuhan sedikit saja jangan salahkan kalau mata-mata yang terlihat tajam akan menatap dan mengeluarkan *deathglare-nya dengan petir yan akan terus menggelenggar di pagi bolong.

"MWO !"dan dengan suara Yesung yang terdengar keras membuat mahasiswi yang berada di depannya segera menutup mulut yesung yang sedang terbuka lebar.

"ssttt~ ! oppa ! kecilkan suara mu !"Hye Rin sedikit berbisik dan segera menoleh ke beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang menatapnya dengan *detahglare-nya ke arah Yesung yang masih terkejut (?).

"mianhae ! Yesung oppa sepertinya sedang sakit gigi.*dengg ! apa-apaan itu alasan ga mutu.

Dan seperti memahami bagaimana kondisi Yesung yang sepertinya sedang sakit gigi tipe akut maka mahasiswa dan mahasiswi segera berjalan keluar sambil membawa buku-buku tebal tersebut keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"mianhae oppa kalau mengganggu, kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua."seorang yeoja tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Yesung sambil membungkuk memminta maaf.

Atau, tiba-tiba ada salah seorang mahasiswa yang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua sambil membawa tas besar yang di dalamnya berisi…

"apa hyung mau pakai pasta gigi ini ? di jamin dalam waktu 2 jam seluruh kuman di mulut akan hilang dan bersih se-kinclong-kinclongnya tanpa ada rasa sakit gigi lagi." *gubrakk ! kirain author mau bagi-bagi uang XD malah promosi pasta gigi = ="

"enghhh ?"Hye Rin menatap hororr, terlalu banyak mahasiswa yang bersikap aneh sama seperti Yesung. Maklum jurusan kuliah yang di ambil Yesung adalah Psikologi *apa hubungannya ?

ahh , sebenarnya jurusan yang di ambil Yesung adalah arsitektur. Dia sudah bercita-cita akan membuat istana kura-kura darat yang megah atau bisa saja mencapai tingkatan langit ke tujuh. Ckkckck~ memang terlalu obsesi XP. cutt…ccuuttt ! kembali ke cerita !

Setelah cukup tenang Hye Rin membuka tangannya dari mulut Yesung, membuat Yesung bisa bernafas lega.

"kau membuatku sesak nafas !"ucap Yesung sambil mengelus dadanya.

"salah oppa sendiri ! sudah tau kalau di kelas ini banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sedikit aneh (?)."ucap Hye Rin lalu kembali melanjutkan yang menjadi topik utamanya.

"pelajaran seni musik tadi Ryeowook oppa tidak masuk, apa oppa tau kenapa dia tidak masuk ? cukup aneh kalau Ryeowook oppa tidak masuk, bukankah itu pelajaran yang sangat disukainya."ucap Hye Rin sambil memandang Yesung penuh tanya.

"enghh… ? bukankah tadi pagi dia masuk ? apa dia membolos ?"tanya Yesung balik sambil sedikit berpikir.

"huhh~, bukankah oppa kekasihnya. Kenapa oppa sampai tidak tahu kalau Ryeowook oppa tidak masuk ?"dan lagi-lagi Hye Rin mendengus sedikit kesal, bagaimana pun Ryeowook adalah teman akrabnya selama di kelas musik. Pastilah Hye Rin sangat memperhatikan sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"sebenarnya ini ide dari Kyu."ucap Yesung pelan.

"mwo ! ide apa ?"tanya Hye Rin , sedikit terkejut.

"itu…"

**[Flashback]**

"yaa, Yesung hyung. 4 hari lagi ulangtahun kekasihmu, apa kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang akan kau berikan di hari ulang tahunnya ?"tanya Donghae saat mereka tengah berada di kantin universitas.

"hmmm~, apa kau akan memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untuknya ?"tanya Eunhyuk lagi, sambil menatap Yesung yang masih sedikit melamun memikirkan surprise apa yang akan di berikannya untuk Ryeowook.

"yaa~, hyung !"Donghae menepuk lengan Yesung yang sedang bertumpu dengan otomatis Yesung sedikit ingin terjatuh mencium meja kantin namun segera di angkatnya sebelum dagu-sexy nya tersebut mencium meja dan bisa membuat merah di sekitarnya.

"aku belum memikirkannya."ucap Yesung dengan wajah santainya.*deng ! Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera terjatuh dengan posisi berpelukkan dan mulai mencium setiap bibir sexy milik Eunhyuk membuat Donghae semakin tak tahan melumatnya terus menerussehingga mengeluarkan setiap desahan yang membuat siapa saja ketagihan ingin mencobanya lalu…*cutt…ccuuttt ! ini buka fics NC-an HaeHyuk. *author prustasi ga bisa bikin NC ==".

"mwo ! kau sama sekali belum mempersiapkannya ? ckckckc, dasar hyung ga peka !"ucap Donghae sedikit membentak.

"aku benar-benar tidak ingat, ayolah Hae , Hyuk bantu aku ! jeball !"ucap Yesung sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya memohon.

"lebih baik hyung pergi ke tempat Kyuhyun, bukankah dia ahlinya kalau dalam soal taktik dengan siasat. Belum lagi otak setan-nya bekerja dengan cepat."usul Eunhyuk, Donghae ikut menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Eunhyuk.

"yaa~, hyung tanya saja dengan magnae evil itu."

….

Dan maka jadilah Yesung dengan keadaan prustasi mencari Kyuhyun untuk meminta bantuannya.

"Kyuhyun !"panggil Yesung saat melihat sosok namja kurus dengan rambut sedikit ikalnya tengah berjalan bergandeng tangan dengan namja sedikit lebih pendek darinya dengan wajha chubby-nya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terpangil segera menoleh.

"wae hyung ?"tanya Kyuhyun saat Yesung sudah menghampirinya.

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."ucap Yesung.

"masalah ?"

"Ryeowook, jeball. Aku mohon bantuan mu !"ucap Yesung sedikit memohon.

"memang Ryeowook kenapa hyung ?"tanya Sungmin saat melihat Yesung yang sedikit terlihat gugup.

"baiklah, kita bicara di taman saja hyung."ucap Kyuhyun dan mereka bertiga pun segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

….

"4 hari lagi Ryeowook ulang tahun."ucap Yesung memulai pembicaraannya. Untung saat ini Ryeowook tidak masuk karena hari ini jadwalnya kosong, maka Yesung bisa dengan mudah memikirkan tanpa harus ketahuan dengan Ryeowook.

"jadi ? hyung mau bilang supaya kita mendekorasi untuk persiapan ulang tahunnya ?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"b..bukan, aku mau sedikit bermain-main dengannya. Sedikit mengerjainya mungkin tidak masalah."ucap Yesung.

"jadi, kasih ide untuk bisa mengerjainya."sambungnya lagi. Kyuhyun yang mendengarkannya hanya menanggukkan kepalanya seakan sedang berpkir keras untuk mencari ide.

"mhhh, bagaimana kalau hyung mengacuhkannya saja. Buat dia kesal terus hyung seolah-olah tidak merasa bersalah ?"usul Kyuhyun.

"selama 4 hari ? bagaimana bisa ? aku tidak tahan kalau tidak berbicara dengannya, apalagi menciumnya."ucap Yesung sedikit lemas saat mendengar usul dari Kyuhyun.

"hyung coba saja, Cuma 4 hari tidak terlalu lama bukan ?"Kyuhyun sedikit etrsenyum dengan gaya evilnya.

"yaa~ Kyu ! waktu aku ulang tahun, kau juga mendiamkan ku bukan ? aku bahkan sampai menangis."ucap Sungmin ikut menimpali sedikit dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"hehehe~, mian hyung~. Aku tidak bermaksud."ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium cepat pipi chubby milik Sungmin sehingga membuat rona merah muda bersemu di pipi putih tersebut.

"kau menggoda ku Kyu~ !"ucap Sungmin sambil memukul pelan bahu jadilah sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin asyik bercanda tanpa melihat kalau mereka tidak hanya berdua. Ada Yesung yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan kesal. Yaa, kesal kalau dia tidak akan bisa bermesraan dengan Ryeowook selama 4 hari. Ckkckc*poor Yesung XD .

"Yaa~, Kyu ! bagaimana ? apa tidak ada ide lain ?"tanya Yesung lagi, dan seketika itu pula acara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah tertawa jadi menoleh ke arah yesung.

"hmm~, saat hari ke 4 hyung ajak Hye Rin teman sekelas Ryeowook. Bukan kah hyung akrab dengannya bukan ? ceritakan rencana ini jadi dia bisa membantu mu. Nahh~, hyung nanti ajak Hye Rin pergi ke toko yang menjual boneka untuk kado Ryeowook. Masalah Ryeowook biar nanti aku dan Sungmin hyung yang urus untuk membuatnya sedikit jengkel dengan mu. Bagaimana ?"usul Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"tapi.. apa itu tidak keterlaluan ?"ungkap Yesung sedikit ragu-ragu sambil melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya berkata seperti itu.

"sekali-kali Ryeowook hyung kita kerjai."ucap Kyuhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan Yesung yang terlihat ragu-ragu.

"….."

"…"

Yesung sedikit berpikir, namun tak lama..

"yaa ! hyung ! kau tidak punya waktu banyak !"ucap Kyuhyun sedikit membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Yesung mengenai ddangkoma yang telah berpindah tangan darinya (?)

"nghhh, baiklah."akhirnya Yesung mengiyakan rencana Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu hyung. Ini sudah sore."Kyuhyun segera menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya untuk pulang.

"semoga berhasil hyung !"ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum, Yesung membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

**[Flashback End]**

"mwo~ ! jadi oppa memintaku untuk membantu mengerjai Ryeowook oppa ? andwae !"Hye Rin menolak dengan mentah-mentah saat Yesung selesai menceritakan rencananya.

"tolong Hye Rin~aah, bantu aku sekali ini saja."ucap Yesung kembali memasang wajah memelasnya.

Hye Rin yang melihat wajah Yesung yangs sedikit memelas membuatnya tidak tahan di tambah *ddangkoeyes-nya yang akhirnya membuat hati Hye Rin luluh.

"hmm~, baiklah oppa. Aku bantu, jadi kapan kau akan membeli kado untuk Ryeowook oppa huhh~ ?"tanya Hye Rin.

"gomawo Hye Rin~aah, kau memang baik."ucap Yesung dengan gaya noraknya mengelus rambut Hye Rin seperti mengelus cangkang ddangkoma (?), Hye Rin yang merasakan ada hawa aneh segera meringsut menjauh setelah sebagian bulu kuduknya merinding di sekitar tengkuk lehernya.

"enghh..heheh~ n..ne oppa."

"baiklah nanti jam 4 sore aku jemput di rumahmu."

….

"Yesung hyung belum keluar juga ?"tanya Ryeowook sambil menghentakkan kakinya pelan saat dirinya tengah berdiri di pagar depan universitas. Sesekali di tengoknya kalau-kalau namja berambut jerami dan bermata sipit tersebut keluar dari gedung.

Dan tatapan Ryeowook teralih ketika melihat seorang yeoja sedang memeluk erat lengan namja yang di tunggu-tunggu olehnya. Namja berambut jerami dengan mata sipitnya sedang tertawa bersama dengan yeoja yang berada di sebelahnya. Mata Ryeowook sedikit memanas saat melihat adegan tersebut, membuat dada-nya sedikit sesak.

Dan tanpa perlu aba-aba lagi Ryeowook segera berlari keluar dari universitas, meninggalkan seseorang yang membuatnya menunggu dan akhirnya yang dilihatnya adalah namja tersebut sedang bergelut mesra dengan lengan seorang yeoja, sahabatnya ! Kim Hye Rin !

"bukkk !"

Pintu kamar Ryeowook di bantingnya dengan keras, Leeteuk yang mendengarnya segera berlari dari dapur untuk melihat dongsaengnya.

"yaa~ Ryeowook~aah ? ada apa ?"tanya Leeteuk panik sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook berulang kali namun, Ryeowook sepertinya menutup rapat-rapat telinganya dengan earphone putihnya memutar salah satu lagu yang selalu di sukainya. Lagu ketika Yesung menyanyikan untuknya sebagai hari jadi mereka yang ke 8 bulan. Dan seketika saat lagu tersebut mengalun air matanya sedikit menetes . terjatuh darimata sebelah kanannya.

"ada apa hyung ?"tanya Heechul yang ikut juga menghapiri Leeteuk yang tengah sibuk mengetok pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"molla~ ? tadi saat pulang dia menangis dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, apa dia punya masalah ?"tanya Leeteuk sedangkan Heechul Cuma membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti.

"Ryeowook ! yaa~ ! Ryeowook~aah, buka pintunya !"ucap Leeteuk keras, namun sepertinya Ryeowook tidak ingin di ganggu menyebabkan akhirnya Leeteuk tak mengambil pusing. Mungkin Ryeowook ingin sendiri.

…

**4 sore**

Piippp…piippp

"yeobseyo~ oppa ?"

"yaa~, aku sudah di luar. cepat kau keluar ."

"ne~..ne~, aku segera keluar."

Piikk…

'cklekkk'

"Mianhae oppa~, apa aku terlalu lama ?"tanya Hye Rin saat dirinya tengah berdiri di samping sebuah mobil audi hitam. Yesung menggeleng pelan.

"sebaiknya kita cepat, aku tidak mau sampai kita telat."ucap Yesung yang segera lagsung memasuki mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin . Hye Rin segera mengangguk dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

"apa untuk ruangannya sudah oppa dekorasi ?"tanya Hye Rin di sela-sela saat Yesung sedang menyetir.

"ne~, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menyiapkannya."

"benarkah ? di mana ?"

"aku rasa Donghae memilih tempat di taman di ujung gang setelah rumah Ryeowook, katanya suasana di sana sangat romantis ."Yesung sedikit tersenyum kalau nanti malam dia akan membuat Ryeowook tersenyum dan belum lagi kecupan demi kecupan yang akan diterimanya.

"hmm~, aku rasa Donghae oppa memang cerdas kalau dalam soal romantic."Hye Rin tersenyum.

….

**Ryeowook POV**

Piipppp…ppiiiipppp !

'Ukhh ! siapa yang mengganggu acara tidurku ?' aku sedikit terbangun ketika mendapati handphone ku yang sedang berbunyi, ku lirik sedikit di layar phone tersebut tertera nama 'Sungmin hyung'. Ada apa dia menelpon ku ?

Segera saja aku menekan tombol 'yes'

"yeobseyo ?"

"yeobseyo ? Ryeowook~aah ? kau sedang di rumah ?"tanya Sungmin dari jauh sana.

"ne~ hyung, ada apa menelpon ku ?"aku sedikit mengucek sebelah mata kiriku yang sedikit kabur.

"enghh~, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di luar ? apa kau bisa ?"tanya Sungmin lagi.

"enghh ? memang ada acara apa hyung ?"

"sudah, lebih baik kau cepat bersiap. 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai di rumahmu. Dan ingat kau harus pakai pakaian resmi !"

Piipppp…. !

"y.. !"

Ishhh, aku belum meng-iyakan tapi Sungmin hyung sudah menutup teleponnya. Ya sudah lah, sekedar untuk menghilangkan stress barangkali dengan sedikit minum bisa membuatku tenang.

Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi, tidak perlu waktu lama hanya 5 menit saja aku sudah selesai. Aku membuka lemari ku dan mencari jas setelan ku. hhmm~ ? apa harus pakai yang berwarna hitam atau yang berwarna abu-abu ? sedikit bingung juga tapi kenapa aku harus repot-repot, bukankah hanya sekedar untuk makan malam saja bukan ? dan tanpa banya pikir kembali aku memilik jas yang berwarna hitam dan T-shirt putih di baliknya. Cukup sederhana .*bayangin waktu di MV sorry-sorry XD

Setelah selesai aku segera membuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"hyung~ ! Sungmin hyung~ akan mengajakku makan malam di luar."ucap Ryeowook sambil memasang sepatu hitamnya.

"yaa~, hati-hati di jalan. Leeteuk hyung sedang sibuk di dapur."dan ternyata Heechul hyung keluar dengan wajahnya yang sedikit err… misterius menurutku. Lihat saja seringai tersenyumnya yang seperti si magnae evil itu, cukup membuatku merinding.

"enghh~ ? sibuk ? memang Leeteuk hyung sedang apa ?"tanyaku bingung, Heechul hyung Cuma membalasnya dengan cengiran yang belum kulihat sebelumnya.

"molla~, sudahlah. Bukankah nanti Sungmin akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi ?"tanya Heechul hyung. Aku sedikit terkejut.

"hyung tau dari mana kalau Sungmin akan kesini ?"tanya ku penasaran

"sebelum dia menelpon mu dia lebih dulu menelpon Leeteuk hyung, minta izin supaya membolehkan mu untuk pergi makan malam."

Dan lagi-lagi saat Heechul hyung berkata begitu seperti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan, aishh~ entahlah.

"yasudah, aku berangkat dulu hyung~. Mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat pulang malam."aku segera membuka pintu luar.

Sebelumnya Ryeowook tidak melihat seringai sesungguhnya dari si cinderella evil ini, mengartikan makna yang cukup membuat orang-orang merinding ketakutan.

**Ryeowook POV End**

"heheheh~, selamat bersenang-senang Ryeowook~aah."bisik Heechul lalu kembali untuk menemui kembali Leeteuk yang masih sedang berada di dapur.

"apa dia sudah pergi, Heenim ?"tanya leeteuk yang terlihat sedikit belepotan dengan sisa-sisa cream coklat di pipinya.

"ne~ hyung, apa kuenya sudah selesai ?"tanya Heechul sambil melirik sekilas ke arah oven yang sedang menyala.

"tinggal menunggunya matang."

…

"bagaimana menurutmu dengan boneka ini ?"tanya Yesung sambil mengarahkan sebuah boneka berbentuk babi berwarna pink dengan pita yang melingkar di lehernya.

Hye Rin menggeleng,

"tidak oppa~, aku rasa tidak cocok."Hye Rin mencari-cari boneka yang lebih imut dari boneka pig-pink tersebut.

"atau yang ini, bagaimana ?"Yesung kembali menghadapkan kepala boneka ke arah Hye Rin.

"kura-kura ? bukankah itu hewan kesukaan oppa =o = ? Ryeowook oppa pasti marah kalau oppa memberikan ini."ucap Hye Rin lalu menunjuk ke sisi bagian belakang etalase.

"bagaimana dengan teddy bear besar putih itu, terlihat lucu bukan ?"tunjuk Hye Rin ke arah belakang menengok ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Hye Rin.

"ku rasa memang sangat imut."ucapnya lalu segera mengambil boneka tersebut.

"sangat-sangat lucu."puji Hye Rin, Yesung mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kasir.

**[sementara itu]**

"Ryeowook, bagaimana kalau kita menjemput Kyuhyun ?"tanya Sungmin sekilas sambil mengendarai mobilnya.

"memang Kyuhyun kemana ?"

"dia bilang dia pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan di myeondong."

"hmm~ , ne. baiklah hyung."

.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah berjalan di keramaian pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di seoul. Sesekali Ryeowook melirik ke arah etalase yang menjual boneka-boneka lucu. Dia sangat menginginkannya, apalagi kalau Yesung yang memberikannya.

"itu Kyuhyun !"Sungmin segera menarik sigap tangan Ryeowook yang sedikit terbengong ke arah etalase . namun…

"bagaimana ? imut bukan ?"

Ryeowook terbelalak kaget saat mendapati seseorang yang taka sing lagi baginya. Seorang namja yang tadi cukup membuatnya sakit hati dan menangis ! sedang tertawa sambil memegang Heii ! boneka teddybear besar berwarna putih. Bukankah itu boneka kesukaannya ?

Mata Ryeowook memanas saat melihat tangan Hye Rin yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan Yesung di keramaian pusat perbelanjaan ini .

"sreettt !" Ryeowook melepas pegangan tangannya dengan Sungmin dan emmilih untuk lari ke arah yesung yang kini hendak memasuki mobilnya.

'plaakkk !'

Ryeowook menampar keras di bagian pipi ke arah Namja sipit tersebut, dan seketika itu pula dia menoleh kaget.

"dasar Yesung hyung ! kau JAHAT !"teriak Ryeowook keras sehingga membuat keributan kecil di sekitarnya.

Yesung memegang pipinya yang tadi terasa sangat panas, perih saat di usapnya pelan pipinya tersebut.

"oppa~ aku bisa menjelaskan."ucap Hye Rin sambil memegang telapak tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis dengan mata yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"cihh~ ! aku kira kita memang bersahabat baik !"dan Ryeowook pun segera mengehempaskan tangan kecil yang tadi menggenggamnya erat dengan keras lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Yesung dan Hye Rin yang berdiri menatapnya yang kian menjauh.

'mianhae~.'bisik Yesung pelan , tak terasa kini tetesan air matanya sedikit sakit merasakan Ryeowook yang tadinya membentaknya dan menamparnya.

"kau tidak apa hyung ?"tanya Sungmin langsung menghampiri Yesung yang masih berdiri kaku.

"sudah ku bilang bukan , ini ide yang buruk. Bahkan sekarang Ryeowook oppa membenciku."ucap Hye Rin sambil menungkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sedikit menangis.

"sudah, ku yakin nanti malam akan berhasil."

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Ryeowook masih terlihat betah di ruang bar ini. Untuk kali ini dia mengambil banyak minum, terlalu banyak yang di hadapinya . semua gara-gara Yesung ! apalagi bila mengingat Yesung dan Hye Rin yang tersenyum sambil etrtawa senang di atas sakit hatinya saat ini. Cukup mengesalkan bukan ?

'takkk'

Sekali lagi Ryeowook melayangkan gelas kosong ke meja bar yang erada di depannya.

"aigoo~, Ryeowook hyung. Kau sudah terlalu mabuk."ucap Kibum salah satu bartender yang bekerja di bar ini.

"hehh, aku tidak mabuk kok. Hihiii kau lucu Kibum~ahh."ucap Ryeowook sedikit melaturkan kata-katanya yang tidak terlalu seperti biasanya.

"yaa~, hyung. Aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang. Tunggu sebentar, aku minta izin dulu."ucap Kibum dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"hehh~, dasar yesung hyung ! namja bodoh yang ku temui ! sempat-sempatnya dia berkencan dengan seorang gadis, apalagi dia adalah teman satu kuliah ku ! hahaha~ dasar Ryeowook bodoh !"Ryeowook berkali-kali mengutuk dirinya, bahkan tak segan-segan dia berteriak sedikit racau akibat pengaruh alcohol.

"aku sudah minta izin hyung, ayo ku antar pulang."Kibum memanggul lengan Ryeowook, tubuh Ryeowook yang tidak terlalu besar baginya sehingga memudahkannya untuk membawanya pulang.

**[taman]**

**23.30 KST**

"yaa, bagaimana ini ? handphone Ryeowook mati ?"ucap Eunhyuk panic sambil terus memencet tombol-tombol kontak.

"yaa~ , Ryeowook kemana ? dia sekarang di mana ?"Leeteuk juga tak kalah panik, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa diam. Yesung melirik sekilas ke arah boneka yang tengah terduduk di bangku tersebut. Sedikit sakitnya kembali memuncak saat mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

"aku akan mencarinya."ucap Yesung dan segera berlari menembus kegelapan malam di taman tersebut yang memang sengaja di biarkan di matikan.

"apa yakin dia bisa menemukannya ?"tanya Heechul sambil terus menatap bayang-bayang Yesung di kegelapan malam.

"semoga saja, aku hanya bisa berharap."ucap Leeteuk pelan.

**[Rumah Ryeowook]**

"terkunci ?"

Kibum kembali memutar knop pintu tersebut, dan lagi-lagi pintu tersebut memang terkunci.

"Ryeowook hyung ? apa kau punya kunci rumah mu huhh ?"tanya Kibum sambil menepuk pelan pipi chubby Ryeowook.

"heeh ? kunci ? ini di hatiku ada kunci milik Yesung hyung ! cepat kau ambil sebelum aku merasa sakit hati lagi !"ucap Ryeowook semakin meracau tak jelas. Kibum berdecak sesal.

Percuma, sekarang Ryeowook tengah mabuk tingkat tinggi.

Ehh~ ? dia bilang tadi Yesung ?

Buru-buru Kibum menekan tombol-tombol di handphonenya, mencari kontak Yesung.

"yeobseyo ?"ucap di seberang sana.

"yeobseyo~, hyung ? ini aku Kbum, bisa kah kau ke rumah Ryeowook sekarang, dia sedang mabuk."ucap Kibum.

"ne~ne~, aku akan segera kesana."

Tak lama…

Yesung sudah berlari ke arah Ryeowook yang masih di panggul oleh Kibum.

"dia mabuk hyung ?"ucap Kibum sambil menyerahkan lengan Ryeowook ke bahu Yesung.

"aku akan membawanya ke taman, kau bisa ikut Kibum."ucap Yesung lalu mereka pun berdua berjalan menuju taman ynag tak begitu jauh.

"Ryeowook ?"pekik Sungmin segera menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedikit mabuk. Karena pengaruh alcohol sudah sedikit demi sedikit segera mendudukkan Ryeowook di bangku taman.

Lampu-lampu kecil yang tadi di matikan sengaja di hidupkan kembali agar bisa sedikit membuat Ryeowook tersadar (?)

Leeteuk dengan cepat mengambil air putih dan meminumkannya ke Ryeowook.

"enghhh~ ?"Ryeowook sedikit memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya sedikit pusing serta matanya seidkit berkunang-kunang.

"enghh~ hyung !"pekik Ryeowook ketika tahu ada sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat.

"mianhae ."ucap Yesung lembut sambil mencium pipi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terdiam ,memperhatikan Yesung yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah yang masih bisa terlihat sedikit cemas.

"sebenarnya ini ide dari Kyuhyun, Yesung hanya menjalankan apa yang di beri tahu oleh evil magnae ini."ungkap Heechul sambil memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"yaa ! hyung ! sakit ! lagi pula ini surprise tau !"bantah Kyuhyun sambil mengusut pelan kepalanya yang nyaris membuatnya geger otak sehingga membuat seluruh memory kalkulus, algoritma-nya nyaris menghilang.

"jadi kita rayakan sekarang !"teriak Hae-Hyuk yang tau-tau sudah berada di meja taman lalu menghadapkan kue tart berbentuk segi empat dengan hiasan sedikit kelopak mawar serta beberapa cream coklat yang melapisi di setiap lapisan bolu tersebut.

"benarkah ? Ryeowook hyung ulang tahun ?"tanya Kibum masih sedikit tak percaya.

"ishh~ ! kenapa kau tidak mengasih tau ku hyung !"ucap Kibum sedikit kesal.

Ryeowook sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat taman yang tadi pertamanya terang kini berubah gelap.

"Happy birthday to you… , Happy birthday to you…, Happy birthday .., Happy Birthday .., Happy Birthday To you."

Suara nyanyian sedikit mengalun indah , di tambah sedikit sinar bulan yang menerangi taman yang sedikit gelap kini bertambah dengan pendar-pendar bintang yang bertabur.

"oppa, mianhae karena membuatmu kesal."ucap Hye Rin saat berjalan ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sedang duduk berdua di bangku.

"hmm~ , mian juga karena mmebuatmu tadi menangis."Ryeowook memeluk tubuh mungil Hye Rin lembut.

"dan hyung~ , mianhae tadi aku sudah menamparmu. Apakah sakit ?"tanya Ryeowook sambil memegang sebelah pipi kanan Yesung yang masih berbekas merah.

"kecuali kau menciumnya, bagiku tidak akan merasa sakit lagi."

"yaa ~ ! hyung ! kau mau menggodaku ?"Ryeowook tersenyum malu sambil menimbulkan sembuarat rona merah di pipinya.

"heii~ ! hei~ ! bukankah sebaiknya kalau kue ini cepat di potong, aku sudah lapar menunggunya."ucap Eunhyuk sambil membawa kuetart tersebut ke hadapan Ryeowook.

"make a wish ."ucap Yesung pelan sambil mencium pipi Ryeowook. Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai berdoa.

'**thanks****to****you****Lord****, ****thank you****for****you who****love me****sincerely****with the heart****, thank ****you for giving****it****all****very****precious to me****.'**

Ryeowook meniup pelan lilin yang ber-angka '24' untuk usianya ynag sekarang.

"Ryeowook , bagaimana kalau kue ini untuk ku semua !"ucap Eunhyuk sambil berlari kencang menghindari Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang berebut kue dengannya.

"heheh~ terserah mu saja hyung !"teriak Ryeowook sambil tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Yesung mengambil bungkusan yang berada di bawah kolong meja, sebuah boneka teddy bear.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung , dan sekali lagi senyum manis terulas dari bibir mungilnya.

"ini untuk my cute princess."Yesung menaruh boneka tersebut ke pangkuan Ryeowook.

"gomawo hyung~!"ucap Ryeowook sedikit hampir menangis mengingat kelakuan tadi sore yang membuatnya nyaris ingin menangis.

'dan aku mau kau tutup matamu."ucap Yesung, Ryeowook menurutinya . Yesung berjalan pelan ke belakang namja mungil imut tersebut kemudian mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di saku jas hitamnya. Di tutupnya perlahan mata tersebut,

"yaa~ hyung . kau mau membaaku kemana ?"tanya Ryeowook saat yesung menyuruhnya berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti intruksi dari Yesung yang berada di belakangnya.

"sesuatu tempat yang romantis."bisik Yesung lembut. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke sudut taman tepat di mana bulan tengah terang benderang tepat di posisi yang sama dengan tubuh mereka sekarang ini berdiri.

Yesung merongoh saku celananya sebuah kotak berwarna merah ? bisa di tebak bukan isinya ?

Cincin , yaa cincin ? sebuah pengikat bagi mereka berdua .

Perlahan Yesung membuka penutup mata Ryeowook , sedikit-demi sedikit Ryeowook bisa melihat jelas apa yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

'kotak merah dengan cincin yang tertanam di dalamnya.'

"marry me ? Kim Ryeowook ?"ucap Yesung pelan dan seketika Ryeowook yang mendengarnya ingin meneteskan air mata itu saat yesung dengan lembut mengungkapkan kata yang di rasanya cukup manis itu.

Yesung mengambil salah satu cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya, di raihnya tangan kanan Ryeowook dan mulai memasnagkan cincin tersebut ke jari anis Ryeowook.

"dengan adanya cincin ini, Kim Ryeowook dapat memiliki ku seutuhnya."ucapnya pelan.

Ryeowook benar-benar tak kuasa mendengarnya, sehingga kini aliran bening tersebut telah mengalir melewati pipinya.

Setelah Yesung selesai menyematkan cincin tersebut, kini Ryeowook mengambil sebuah cincin lagi yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar. Di raihnya tangan Yesung dengan jari-jarinya yang kecil ..

"dan Kim Yesung, dengan cincin ini. Aku Kim Ryeowook akan bersamamu selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Yesung menarik wajah Ryeowook untuk lebih menghadap lurus dengan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dan

"chuuu~"

Dengan pelan Yesung mencium bibir lembut Yesung, saling melumat dan berbagi kasih mereka di malam kembali jiwa mereka yang sebelumnya sedikit hancur kembali bersatu lagi. Sebuah ciuman yang tidak bisa di lupakan oleh seorang Kim Ryeowook sampai kapan pun.

=END=

* * *

><p>AN : author sampe ngantuk-ngantuk bikin nih ff, jadi maaf kalau ada typo(s) banyak bertaburan di fics ini. Author udah cape ngetik nih ff selama kurang lebih 6 jam non-stop. Nih tangan udah pegel-pegel di tambah mata perih XDXD jadi harap maklum kalau author malas edit lagi. ff pertama kalinya dengan word count (5,602) oneshoot ! terus di tambah cerita yang garing , gaje , bikin mata sakit saat membacanya XDXD

Jadi ?

Mind Review ?


End file.
